


Magic Words

by RosexKnight



Series: Magic Words [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>repeatinglitanies of Tumblr prompted: He says thank you after sex. Belle thinks he’s thanking her simply for casual sex. But Mr. Gold is actually thanking her for taking pity on him and allowing him to be with her if only for just a short time.</p>
<p>Here’s a Golden Lace spin on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Words

He says thank you after sex.

Something in the back of Lacey French’s mind told her that felt familiar. Like she shouldn’t have been surprised that he’d thanked her as he held her tightly in his arms afterwards, as if afraid she’d simply vanish if he didn’t hold her this way. But it was sweet, the way his body curled around her, shielding her as if the rest of the world wasn’t worthy and he wanted to keep her to himself. Which he had told her multiple times that night. She felt undeniably safe, and she was trying to figure out why. Was it because he was Mr. Gold, the most powerful man in all of Storybrooke despite his limp and cane? Or was it because she felt like he’d slay a dragon for her after one night?

One amazing night, of course. Who knew Gold would be the best partner she’d ever had?

It was two nights afterwards, and she was struggling to find sleep. Thoughts of him and her in that very bed raced through her mind. His hands on her. The way his tongue felt between her legs. How soft his hair was under her fingertips.

He says thank you after sex.

It struck Lacey as oddly…vulnerable. What else was he hiding behind that well-pressed suit and straight tie? She’d never have anyone thank her afterwards. Even when they were snoring beside her and she was left feeling unsatisfied and hollow.

Was it that he didn’t get much casual sex? She figured he probably could have had any woman he wanted with the power he held. He didn’t seem like that kind of man though. It was definitely something…else. Something that scratched at the back of Lacey’s mind and wouldn’t let her go.

God what was wrong with her? She’d done this before. Plenty of times. Never with Gold, of course. Usually with guys that hung around The Rabbit Hole. Gaston, Keith, Killian, Jefferson, sometimes Whale…But never Gold. She hadn’t even meant for it to happen. Not that she’d never been curious about the dragon of the pawn shop. They talked in passing sometimes, chatting while her father floundered to count the rent out, sitting at the bar at Granny’s for morning coffee before he went to the shop and she went to the bar or docks or library. Heck she saw him there too! They’d argued over symbolism in The Great Gatsby, then about who would check it out. She’d let him win, deciding instead on Alice in Wonderland. Jefferson hadn’t shut up about it anyway.

Lacey had never even entered his pawn shop. Not before the other day when it was rainy and she’d heard that Gold was crankier than usual. Possibly something with his bad leg. And she’d felt fucking compelled to check on him for a reason she couldn’t comprehend. And she’d found him in his shop, being a grump about her being there so close to closing time and another reason he wouldn’t tell her. Like a wounded animal lashing out. And then she got annoyed at his attitude. Said something about should have gone to track down Killian instead of checking on him, and he’d pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers. And they had ended up at her place. Somehow.

Now it was two nights later. And Lacey still couldn’t get it out of her head. She never gave things this much thought immediately afterwards, let alone for two days. It was that damn “Thank you.” It had to be.

The brunette sat up in bed, glancing to the clock. Granny’s was still open, and she needed something to calm her mind. Something to get her to sleep. A full belly would help. And maybe Ruby would have something stronger than ice tea. She dressed warm and comfortably as she left, making her way out the door of her apartment and down the short road to Granny’s. But as she approached she noticed another figure approaching, one that wasn’t walking quite as easily as her.

She stopped in her tracks the moment their eyes met, and felt something shift between them. Whatever it was, it scared her to death. But then she saw him turn, go to move away, and her feet were moving again, carrying her past Granny’s to catch up with him. Because Lacey prided herself with doing the brave thing. Even if it was often very stupid.

"Gold." She called, her breath visible in the night air. He stopped, as if commanded, and she realized she had no idea what else she was going to say.

The man turned back to her, looking very uncertain. Like he was surprised she’d spoke to him. Like he’d done something wrong. Lacey so wished she could know what was going on in his head

"I…" He started. "I couldn’t sleep."

She nodded. “I thought a full belly would help me too. And wine.”

"I have wine."

His tone was hesitant, but it made Lacey’s lips quirk ever so slightly. “I’d like that.”

And so, for the second time in a week Belle found herself in the black Cadillac, albeit this time on the way to his place. And her hands were on her own lap instead of in his.

The wine never got drank. Because she wanted to test something. Needed to test something. Needed to know what the hell was going on with her. Needed to know if it was casual or something more. Because God knows she’s never felt something more. And so, when he shut the door and was shedding his jacket, Lacey was the one to kiss him.

The noise in the back of his throat was a startled one, but soon he was kissing her back, their lips molding perfectly together just as they had not three nights before and moving in a dance that felt so familiar and right and perfect. It made no sense but she didn’t care.

When he pulled away she felt like she had to catch her breath, and pressed his forehead to hers before he could bolt like he looked like he wanted to do.

"Sorry if I startled you." She said, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I had to check."

It took him a moment to respond. Gold’s eyes were searching her, trying to find something that wasn’t there. Somehow she knew it wasn’t. But he almost looked like he hoped it would be.

He really wasn’t used to women wanting him was he?

"Check?" He asked when she remained silent, his eyes finally settling on hers.

Lacey nodded. “That I wasn’t going crazy.”

Something in him shifted. She saw his face drop and shook her head.

"Not like that!" She protested. "Just…jeez you’re maddening!"

"Pardon, dearie?"

"You! You’re driving me crazy! A one night stand shouldn’t have been a big deal. It happens. Alot. People like to call me loose when they feel like losing a tooth. But then you…then you THANKED me and dammit I needed to know why I couldn’t get it out of my head!"

"You…" He choked out, and it was obvious Gold was trying to pull courage from somewhere. "You took pity on me. Let me…Of course I was grateful."

Lacey gave him a quizzical look. “You think that was pity sex on my part? Was that all it was on yours?”

"Of course not!"

Gold said the words too quickly, his hands a little too tight around her. But she didn’t care. His normally stony expression faltered into one of genuine worry and Lacey knew she had him. Knew she wasn’t going crazy after all. Knew this would work somehow. She tilted her head, looking at him quizzically.

"You know it wasn’t pity that made me want you right?"

Gold lifted a hand to her cheek, caressing it with tenderness Lacey had never felt from a man. It was as if he thought she’d disappear and was trying hard to convince himself that she was real. The logical part of Lacey’s mind told her she should run from that. She was never good with clingy. But Gold was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world and something in his gaze made her bones tremble.

"I had hoped…"

She shook her head. “You stupid man.”

And then her hand was on the back of his head and their lips had crashed for the second time in a week. There was nothing shy about the kiss. No trepidations in his actions as his arms pulled her tightly against him and his fingers twined in her hair. She couldn’t tell if he was trying to devour her or savor her but as her tongue touched his, tasted his expensive whiskey and pipe smoke she didn’t care.

He was leaning on her as he deepened the kiss, and she didn’t realize he’s abandoned his cane until her back hit a wall.

"Have you…" His lips left hers in favor of nibbling her ear. Lacey shivered as she felt his breath there. "Since us?"

Her mind took a moment to catch up with Gold’s words, and another moment to think back to after she’d woken up to him gone. She wasn’t used to this. To her brain swimming with a few kisses. Good lord what was wrong with her?

"Lacey…"

Gold nibbled her ear and she shivered.

"I…" Her voice trailed off. This was so odd. She suddenly felt like she’d cheated on him when they weren’t even an item. "I got drunk last night. And made-out with Jefferson. But that’s all."

Something akin to a growl left his throat and he bit the place where her neck met her shoulder, coaxing a moan from her.

"None of that." He whispered, the word sounding like a plea as he ran his tongue over the bite and trailed his lips the rest of the way up her throat. "No more of them. Please."

It took Lacey a moment to realize what he was asking of her. A smile quirked at her lips. “You the jealous type, Gold?”

Another growl. Another nip at her neck and she was biting her lip to stifle the moan that threatened.

"Very." He kissed her again, a searing kiss that left her reeling as he stole her breath. "I don’t like sharing."

He was serious. And he looked downright desperate for it. She was sure he thought she’d say no. Tell him he was crazy. If it were anyone else…

"No more of them." Lacey agreed with a nod and found she was smiling at him.

Gold relaxed visibly and then he was pulling her into another searing kiss. It was a wonder, really, that he was able to get her to the bedroom. Lacey thought that if it weren’t for his leg he might have taken her right there against the wall. Not that she would have cared.

She didn’t have time to look around the bedroom, or the rest of the house for that matter, before she found herself against the bed. She’d worry about that later. Right now Gold’s hands were on her waist, trailing electricity over her hips. Lacey’s hands moved, loosening his tie first before pushing his jacket away. She had hoped he didn’t mind her only wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and t-shirt, but judging by the way his breath quickened when she tossed his clothing aside he didn’t.

A soft word from him cut through the haze of pleasure. “Please…” He whispered on her neck as is fingers traced just below her navel. “Please…” He breathed into her ear as his fingers worked at her jean buttons.

"You don’t have to ask." Lacey said with a laugh in her voice as she started on the buttons of his shirt. "Aren’t I yours now?"

Gold pulled back then, his gaze holding nothing but surprise and hope as it seemed to search her.

"Aren’t you?"

Lacey blinked, realizing what she’d said. Knowing what she could say. She could say no. Tell him this was just another casual night like before. But she didn’t have the heart for lying. Not with him looking at her as if his life depended on it.

"I am."

Her head hit the pillows, and he was suddenly above her, cradling her head with his hands as he kissed her. And this time it was tender. Almost…loving.

Oh that was scary.

"What do you want sweetheart?" He asked, pushing her shirt up and off her, tossing it away. Her bra was next and he was soon trailing kisses over her breasts. "A new car? A yacht? The Hope Diamond? Anything at all. Name it and it’ll be yours. Always."

He took her hardened nipple into his mouth and she moaned, arching her back into the electrifying touch.

"You." Lacey breathed, her nails digging into his scalp as he moved to tease her other breast. Why had he asked her a question? She couldn’t think right now. "God, Gold right now I just want you."

This time he was the one to make a strangled moan of a sound before his lips were on her again, tongue swirling along his pebbled nipple before his teeth teased and it was all him. Teeth, lips, tongue, hands. He was everywhere, completely overwhelming her senses. She answered back in earnest with kisses and licks and nips and clutches and more she needed more.

Somehow Gold was shy when Lacey began to work at his belt. He went rigid, his lips becoming softer on her skin. She ignored it, expertly slipping off his belt and making short work of his pants as well. She took his hands in hers, guiding them to her jeans as he gazed at her, and she back at him, memorizing the way his hair fell around his face, what worry and smile lines were there. She gave an encouraging smile and his hands were suddenly moving, working away her jeans. They and her panties joined the pile of clothes on the floor, and they were both bare to each other.

"Don’t lose your nerve now." Lacey said, biting her lip as she rakes her eyes over him. He was lean but muscular and somehow more appealing than anyone she’d seen. "I’d hate that."

"Never." Gold promised, leaning forward to kiss her navel, moving up her body until he was at her lips again. "Not when you want me."

Lacey was the one to pull him in for a kiss this time, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gold seemed to grumble in protest, and she wondered if he wanted to move slower. But she so didn’t. She needed him. Now. Her hands tangled in his hair, clutching him tight. His hands were everywhere on her but where she needed them. Seems she might be leading tonight after all.

She reached between them, hearing his startled noise when she traced the velvety skin of his manhood. She stroked him once, reveling in the way he seemed to come apart under her fingertips, and then guided him to her folds where she could already feel the warmth pooling, and judging by his whimper, he could feel her wetness as well.

"Come on Gold…" The words came out as more of a plea than she wanted it to, but then he was inside her and she didn’t care.

She moaned, clutching to him, letting him fill her in ways she’d only felt once before with him. And he was kissing and nipping and licking and whispering sweet nothings that should have scared her out of her wits but just made her feel safe.

"You’re mine." Gold repeated, punctuating the words with a rough thrust that had her crying out his name. "All mine."

"All yours." She answered in a breathless sob. "Don’t stop."

"Never."

And then his thrusts were harder, faster, as if knowing what she wanted and she was left a gasping writhing mess under him.

"First name." Lacey choked.

"What?"

"Need your…first name." He hit a spot inside her that nearly pushed her over the edge. "Please. I’m so close."

"Montgomery." He grunted, taking her breath away with a kiss.

"Montgomery." She said, testing it on her tongue before he hit that spot again and she was screaming it and he was thrusting more erratically and crying her name in return as she was pushed over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, breaths heaving in time with her.

"So…" She said, because they needed to address things. Needed to figure stuff out.

Gold shook his head, rolling over to pull her against him, spooning her. “Not yet, dearie.” He said. “Not yet.”

Lacey did not spoon. Lacey did not fall asleep in a man’s arms. But something in her loved it. Loved how he wrapped himself around her. Loved how she felt he’d slay a dragon for her after one night.

And oh that was scary.


End file.
